She Slipped Away
by MyHeartIsAnEmptyRoom
Summary: She left me. And the worst thing is. I never told her.


**Diary of Jane - Breaking Benjamin Acoustic**

Her lifeless body on the cold ground. The blood everywhere, on the rocks, on the ground. Her Blood.

She was staring endlessly at the sky that resembled her eyes. Her blond locks sprawled across the floor. Loose parts of her shirt were dancing with the breeze. She was not breathing.

She killed her opponent. He was just lying a few metres away from her. But the worst part was... the cost was her own life.

I knew she was gone. I just didnt want to believe it. I closed my eyes. But no matter how hard i tried, i couldnt hear the familiar beat of her heart next to mine.

I stood over her beautiful body. I didnt even feel the rain pour down on me. The only thing i loved, the only thing that made me feel like home no matter where i was, as long as i was with _her, _It was taken away from me. And I wanted someone to pay.

_"Shikamaru!"_

_"Beat them up with your 16 hit combo!"_

_"Shika your so lazy!"_

_"Hey! Over here shikamaru!"_

_"Shika, Can you please help me with this?"_

_"Shikamaru, Whats wrong?"_

_"Shikamaru..?"_

So many memories ran through my mind. Back then, These were happy. Full of joy. It was all about her.

But now they were painful, cutting memories.

_Rip._

A sharp pain suddenly flowed through my chest, when i remembered the last thing i told her.. the last time i saw her sky blue eyes looking back at mine.

_**flashback**_

_"Hey shika." She said a bit too casually._

_"Hn. Hey." I mumbled. I didnt even bother looking at her. I mean whats the point? If she already was crazy about sasuke, what was the point of me trying?_

_She sat down next to me on the grass. A sudden breeze wept over us and passed it along to the forest along the river._

_"Do you think... that sasuke would care if i died?" _

_I tensed. Does everything have to be about sasuke? And why about her dying?_

_"You know what, I dont know." I sighed. I scratched the back of my neck._

_"Come on shika! You're a guy, and you told me that you like someone, so i think you should know 'cuz then it would be logical!"_

_"I dont know." I said bluntly. I really didnt want to talk anymore. Why cant she see me desperately.. calling... for **her?**_

_"Just tell me what you think! Please!" She begged._

_"NO!"_

_"JUST TELL ME!!"_

_"Ino just fuck off ok!? If you want to know what this damned uchiha thinks then why dont you go to him and leave me ALONE!!!!" _

_"Shika..." Tears were forming in her innocent blue eyes. She looked at me pleadingly, then slowly turned away._

_She got up. Her back was facing me. Her blonde hair flowing behind her._

_"Im going on a mission. And i just wanted to know. Thats all I wanted to know. I also want to ask **you **something.. but.."_

_She laughed a small and sad laugh, then shook her head._

_"I see that you dont want to talk to me. So ill be going now."_

_She walked away. I felt a weight pulling me from her. I just wanted to run up to her. Cradle her in my arms so i know that she is safe and unhurt._

_Oh how i regret that i didnt._

_**end flashback**_

I couldnt hold it in anymore. I started to see everything going blurry. Then felt my cheeks became wet.

I bent down and held her. I cried at the bend of her shoulder and neck. I smelt her sweet pea scent on her clothes.

I cried harder. If only i stopped her, If only i didnt shout at her, if only she wasnt chosen for that mission..

I picked her up. I carried her to the gates of konoha. I walked through the village. I went to her parent's shop. They were sitting on the couch, they looked worried.

I hesitated about going in. My mind was blank.

I just couldnt think straight. I shouldn't have brought her here without calling the medic nins...

When they saw me and _ino _they looked relieved. They walked out of the shop into the rain, when they came closer, their smiles faded away.

Her mother burst into tears and held ino's lifeless hands. Her father tried to look away. He failed. He held his crying wife and his arms and placed his head on her shoulder.

"Gomen." I whispered. They looked at me. "I-If I only c-came there q-quicker.." I tried to hold in my tears. I didnt want to look weak in front of her parents..

Ino's mother smiled faintly. She let go of her husband and hugged me and ino.

"It wasnt your fault. Dont blame yourself." She whispered. I tried to hold back by tears but i couldnt help it.

"Im sorry. Im so sorry!" She looked at me. I just looked down on ino's face.. My tears kept on falling on her pale cheeks.

_Im sorry Ino. Im sorry. I am in love with you. I always have been ever since we knew each other. And I dont know if sasuke would care if you died. But all i know is that.. I do._

---

**This is TOO CHEEZAY! Seriously.. i had no clue how to end this! I had no clue at all lol!**

**But to get this out of this out of the way, i just wrote down the first thing that came in my head lol!**

**Please i welcome flames, cuz i seriously think this was too cheesy..**

**But nice reviews are welcome too :D**


End file.
